Tutte le mie prime volte
by Nazuhi94
Summary: La trama prende il via un anno prima degli eventi narrati nella prima stagione e ruoterà intorno ai tre studenti d'elitè del dormitorio blu e ad un nuovo personaggio che, con il suo pessimo carattere, metterà a dura prova la pazienza dei tre ragazzi. [Warning] Ci saranno alcuni personaggi della serie originale. In quanto poco più che apparizioni, non ritengo la ff un crossover.
1. Capitolo 1- Il primo giorno

Capitolo 1- _"Il primo giorno"_

Una brezza leggera muoveva delicatamente le bandiere che si ergevano sul pennone. Il ponte era praticamente sgombro, ad eccezione di una decina di sdraio verde acqua, dal tessuto stinto per colpa dell'usura e per essere state esposte per troppo tempo al calore incessante del sole. Solo due gabbiani gironzolavano tra le gambe scrostate dalla salsedine, alla ricerca di qualche briciola di pane. Il cielo era limpido, senza nemmeno una nuvoletta, e si rifletteva nell'azzurro dell'oceano, che, di tanto in tanto, si increspava di bianco. L'acqua era talmente limpida e cristallina, che sarebbe stato difficile stabilire se fosse il cielo a riflettersi nel mare o viceversa. La nave a motore viaggiava veloce tra le onde, muovendosi leggermente su e giù e facendo scricchiolare le assi di legno dell'imbarcazione.

Sul ponte principale, oltre ai due gabbiani che adesso si stavano azzuffando per l'ultima briciola di pane, si trovava solo una ragazza, dai capelli castano scuro, lunghi fin sotto le scapole, lisci come la seta e un po' spettinati dal vento. Per colpa del vento, delle ciocche le erano finite davanti agli occhi. La giovane sbuffò scocciata e, con un gesto della mano, rimise i capelli al loro posto. Poi si affacciò annoiata dalla balaustra, sperando di riuscire a vedere qualcosa. Rimase qualche minuto in punta di piedi, scrutando attentamente la distesa liquida sottostante, ma non vide niente.

"In fondo la nave sta viaggiando veloce... Anche se ho una buona vista, sarebbe praticamente impossibile riuscire a vedere qualcosa. E anche se ci fosse stato qualche animale, il rumore della nave lo avrebbe spaventato di sicuro." pensò la ragazza, allontanandosi delusa dal parapetto.

All'improvviso, un brusio metallico si diffuse su tutto il ponte. La giovane alzò lo sguardo verso la fonte di quel rumore fastidioso: un altoparlante che si trovava proprio sopra la sua testa. Dall'apparecchio risuonò una voce metallica.

-Siamo in arrivo all'isola dell'Accademia. L'approdo è previsto fra dieci minuti. I signori passeggeri sono pregati di raccogliere i propri effetti personali e di incamminarsi verso il gate principale per lo sbarco. Auguriamo a tutti una felice permanenza nell'Accademia del Duellante!

Così come era iniziato, il brusio finì. La ragazza si affacciò di nuovo al parapetto, questa volta voltandosi verso la prua.

Davanti alla nave, a circa sei o sette chilometri, si ergeva un'isola vulcanica. Si trovava nel bel mezzo del nulla ed essendo un'isola, la si poteva raggiungere solo in nave o in elicottero. Sembrava un paradiso tropicale, privo di qualsiasi segno di civilizzazione, tanto era verde e lussureggiante. La foresta circondava il cono del vulcano attivo, arrivando fin sotto le sue pendici. Gli edifici dell'istituto sorgevano proprio al centro dell'isola ed erano circondati dalla foresta, che arrivava quasi fin sulla spiaggia. Visti da lontano, sembravano dei piccoli funghi colorati, che spuntavano dal sottobosco. In corrispondenza delle strutture, spuntavano tre grosse cupole e altrettanti imponenti obelischi. Sul lato sinistro dell'isola si scorgeva un piccolo porto e una pista d'atterraggio per gli elicotteri e gli aeroplani. La ragazza si lasciò scappare un gridolino di meraviglia.

"È veramente un posto stupendo! Se l'isola è questa, allora non sarà poi malaccio frequentare questo posto..." pensò ritirandosi dalla balaustra del ponte. "Anche se sarebbe meglio se non ci fosse nessuno oltre a me…"

Rientrò dentro la nave giusto in tempo per raccogliere la sua borsa e dirigersi verso l'uscita, già gremita di ragazzi chiassosi ed entusiasti per la nuova vita che li aspettava.

Erano trascorsi diversi minuti, quando i passeggeri sentirono trafficare sul ponte principale e delle voci concitate che urlavano e imprecavano. Poi un rumore di corde tirate e di travi di acciaio lasciate cadere a terra con noncuranza ed, infine, il silenzio assoluto. Persino il motore della possente imbarcazione era stato spento. Dopo pochi secondi si aprì il portellone e un fascio di luce bianca e accecante invase l'interno. La giovane si coprì d'istinto i grandi occhi color ambra con la mano destra.

"Uffa! Oggi la luce del sole è proprio fastidiosa!" pensò leggermente irritata, schiudendo.

Quando i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla luce dell'esterno e quando riuscì a mettere piede fuori dal traghetto, rimase senza fiato alla vista dello spettacolo che si presentava ai suoi occhi. Si guardò stupita intorno. Vista da vicino, l'isola era ancora più bella! I suoi occhi si spostarono dal vulcano in lontananza, alla foresta che scorgeva appena sopra al promontorio, alla banchina del porticciolo, su cui si trovava il comitato di benvenuto.

"Quanta gente... Sarà il comitato di benvenuto? Immagino già che sarà una grossa scocciatura..." pensò la giovane, mentre squadrava le persone che si erano riunite sulla banchina del porto e scendeva dalla nave, per mettersi in fila davanti alla commissione di benvenuto, insieme agli altri nuovi studenti..

Erano circa una ventina di persone, una parte vestite con delle divise blu, altri in verde scuro con tanto di baschi, altri ancora erano vestiti in giallo, mente al centro si trovava un uomo di mezza età, pelato, non molto alto e leggermente grassoccio, con una giacca rosso porpora lunga fino ai polpacci. Accanto all'uomo vestito di rosso, c'era una specie di essere umano, alto e allampanato, con i capelli biondi, raccolti in una goffa coda di cavallo. Aveva una strana espressione in volto, quasi raccapricciante, come se gli si fosse paralizzata la faccia mentre stava facendo le smorfie allo specchio.

"Sembra un brutto ritratto cubista… Spero che non sia un professore! Sarebbe impossibile prenderlo seriamente, con una faccia come quella... Poi, non capisco nemmeno se è un uomo o una donna. Qualsiasi cosa sia, fa quasi paura!" pensò la ragazza, osservando attentamente l'uomo biondo e cercando di essere il più impassibile possibile. L'ultima cosa che voleva era farlo arrabbiare.

Non appena tutti i passeggeri furono scesi e si furono messi in fila sul molo, l'uomo grassoccio al centro si fece avanti, si schiarì la voce e iniziò quello che sembrava essere un lungo discorso e che, invece, fu molto breve e conciso.

-Benvenuti all'Accademia del Duellante! Il mio nome è Sheppard e sono il cancelliere di questa scuola. Per me é un onore potervi dare personalmente il benvenuto! Spero con tutto il cuore che trascorriate dei momenti piacevoli, senza però dimenticare lo studio e senza tralasciare la vostra preparazione. Spero che riusciate a farvi degli amici, perchè sono dell'idea che l'amicizia sia un bene prezioso e una cosa fondamentale nella crescita di un individuo. Come cancelliere di questa scuola, spero che riusciate ad imparare il modo giusto di vivere e che riusciate, con impegno e dedizione, a raggiungere gli obiettivi che vi siete prefissati. Vi ricordo che non è importante il talento o l'intelligenza, ma piuttosto l'impegno! Perciò impegnatevi sempre, in qualsiasi dormitorio siate stati divisi! Adesso, passo il testimone al vice-cancelliere, il dottor Crowler.

Dopo aver detto questo, l'uomo si voltò e si incamminò verso l'edificio principale. Al suo posto, l'uomo alto e biondo si chiarì la voce e, con un tono stridulo e dall'accento chiaramente straniero, strillò:

-Bene, lasciate che vi dica subito una cosa. Il cancelliere Sheppard è stato anche fin troppo tenero! Non crediate che sarà una passeggiata! Questa è una scuola d'élite, dove solo i migliori vengono ammessi. Ma state bene attenti, il fatto che voi siate qui non significa necessariamente che siate i migliori. Dovrete impegnarvi! E molto! Anche se alcuni di voi è perfettamente inutile che si impegnino. Mi riferisco a quegli sciocchi che sono stati messi nel dormitorio Slifer. È inammissibile che siano stati ammessi in questa scuola! Qualcuno mi può spiegare perché ci ostiniamo ad accettare anche elementi simili?!

-Suvvia, Crowler si calmi. Non c'è alcun motivo di dire certe cose ai nuovi studenti...- disse un uomo alto, con i capelli neri e un gatto grassoccio in braccio.

-E invece bisogna subito mettere bene in chiaro le cose!- rispose il vice-cancelliere voltandosi verso l'uomo. Poi, rivolgendosi di nuovo ai nuovi studenti, disse:

-Che sia chiaro, io detesto gli Slifer Rosso, perciò fate bene attenzione! E adesso, seguiteci fino all'edificio principale!

"Che bellezza! Il vice-cancelliere ha praticamente dichiarato guerra al dormitorio rosso e a chi ne fa parte. Oltretutto, sembra proprio il re della simpatia... Bé, sarà il caso di abituarcisi dato che sono anch'io una Slifer. Credo proprio che sarò tra i suoi studenti preferiti da tartassare durante le lezioni..." pensò la giovane con sarcasmo, mentre seguiva leggermente contrariata il gruppo di studenti e professori verso l'edificio principale.

Davanti all'ingresso c'era molta gente, tutti studenti del secondo e terzo anno, accorsi per vedere le nuove matricole. La giovane notò subito che la maggior parte di loro erano maschi. Le ragazze rappresentavano decisamente la minoranza degli studenti; erano una ventina solo tra le matricole. E forse raggiungevano le sessanta persone contando anche le studentesse più grandi.

"Meglio così... Non ho molta voglia di passare l'anno a litigare per delle sciocchezze! A proposito, chissà se c'è qualcuno che conosco..." si chiese, guardandosi un po' intorno. Così, a prima vista, non sembrava che ci fosse qualcuno della sua città, né tantomeno qualcuno che conosceva. La cosa non la sorprese particolarmente. Non aveva amici e la città da cui proveniva era molto grande. Le probabilità di conoscere qualcuno erano, perciò, molto scarse. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

"Menomale! Sarebbe stata una rottura se ci fosse stato qualcuno della mia città…"

La ragazza seguì la fila delle matricole fin dentro l'edificio e ritirò la divisa da una signora grassottella e bassa di statura, che, da dietro gli occhialini calati leggermente sul naso a patata, sorrideva imperturbata a chiunque si trovasse davanti.

"Questa sì che è una strana signora... Mi chiedo perché continui a sorridere come un'idiota…" pensò sorridendo meccanicamente alla donna. Per i suoi gusti erano stati anche fin troppo amichevoli. Non le piacevano tutte quelle smancerie e non vedeva l'ora di potersene restare da sola nella sua stanza. Odiava la compagnia delle altre persone e soprattutto odiava l'ipocrisia. Non sopportava quelle persone che si fingevano amici solo per il proprio tornaconto. Questo era uno dei motivi per cui non stringeva amicizia con nessuno.

Yomi, questo il suo nome, era sempre stata sola anche per sua scelta e la cosa non l'aveva mai turbata. Le piaceva rimanere sola, ed era certa che, finché doveva pensare solo a se stessa e ai propri interessi, niente le sarebbe andato storto. Il suo era un modo di pensare molto egoistico, ma era così che aveva deciso di vivere ed era sicura che così avrebbe sempre fatto.

"In fondo, a cosa servono gli amici? Se sono sola, posso fare ciò che voglio senza dover preoccuparmi di nessuno..." pensò incamminandosi da sola verso il dormitorio femminile."Però… Ho promesso a mio fratello che mi sarei fatta degli amici... Sembrava così preoccupato per me, che l'ho promesso senza nemmeno pensarci. Che rottura… Non posso deluderlo di nuovo…"

Era così assorta nei suoi pensieri, che non si era nemmeno accorta di essere finalmente arrivata al dormitorio femminile.

Si trattava di un edificio imponente, circondato su tre lati da una specie di fossato che lo isolava dal resto del complesso, per evitare che qualche impavido guardone potesse entrare e spiare. Il cancello in ferro battuto era aperto, per permettere alle nuove e vecchie studentesse di entrare nell'edificio.

Yomi varcò l'ingresso, attraversò velocemente il viale alberato ed entrò nel dormitorio femminile. Salì le scale in marmo e, seguendo le indicazioni sul foglietto di carta che le era stato consegnato con la divisa e i vari cartelli appesi ogni tanto alle pareti, raggiunse finalmente la sua nuova camera. Girò la chiave nella toppa ed aprì la porta, restando quasi senza fiato per la seconda volta in un giorno. Era una singola, grande quanto una doppia, se non di più, con tanto di bagno privato con doccia e un piccolo salottino con la televisione e il computer. Era molto spaziosa e profumata, la biancheria era stata appena cambiata ed era stata completamente tirata a lucido per l'arrivo della nuova inquilina. Sul letto rifatto c'era un foglio con il programma della serata: alle 8.30 cena-buffet di benvenuto nella sala da pranzo, con un breve discorso della professoressa responsabile e della rappresentante del dormitorio. Yomi storse il naso, leggermente contrariata. Non le piacevano i ricevimenti; c'era sempre troppa gente per i suoi gusti. Inoltre, aveva l'impressione che sarebbe stata una delle poche, se non l'unica ragazza, ad essere una Slifer. Ed aveva il presentimento che questa cosa non sarebbe passata inosservata.

-Forse non è stata una grande idea accettare questa condizione... Non che avessi altra scelta, però… Possibile che quell'idiota pensi sempre e solo a se stesso!-sospirò, buttandosi a peso morto sul letto.-Vabbè, meglio iniziare a prepararsi, visto che non ho molto tempo prima della cena.

La ragazza fece una doccia veloce e indossò la divisa del dormitorio: una mini-gonna rosso acceso e una giacca senza maniche bianca, con i bordi dello stesso colore della gonna. Le avevano dato anche le scarpe, un paio di stivaletti bassi con il tacco, sempre dello stesso colore della gonna.

Yomi si guardò al grande specchio che si trovava di fronte al letto, accanto alla scrivania, cercando di capire se quel colore le donava o meno. Arrivando al dormitorio aveva notato alcune ragazze più grandi; la loro uniforme era molto simile alla sua, soltanto blu. E, purtroppo, la divisa blu era decisamente più carina di quella rossa, sebbene il rosso fuoco rispecchiasse parte del suo carattere e della sua personalità.

"La preferivo blu… E' decisamente più carina e sobria!"

Dopo essersi sistemata i lunghi capelli castani, uscì dalla stanza e, cercando di orientarsi nell'edificio, raggiunse la sala da pranzo.

All'ingresso della stanza, grossa quanto una decina o forse più camere da letto, era stato appeso un grosso striscione con scritto "Benvenute!" in bella grafia. Era stata addobbata tutta per la grande cena. Dal soffitto pendeva un grande lampadario di cristallo, in stile ottocentesco. Il corrimano delle scala in marmo, che portava al piano superiore, era decorato con arbusti di rose rosse, bianche e blu. Sulle scale, inoltre, era stato steso un lungo tappeto rosso, che proseguiva e attraversava tutta la stanza. Ai lati erano stati disposti dei lunghi tavoli, sui quali troneggiavano grossi vassoi con le pietanze più gustose e ricercate che Yomi avesse mai visto e che facevano invidia ai ristoranti più rinomati della sua città. Di tanto in tanto, tra i vassoi spuntavano dei lunghi vasi di cristallo trasparente, dai quali facevano capolino dei grossi mazzi di rose. Era tutto scintillante e sfarzoso, tanto che la ragazza rimase di nuovo senza fiato. Yomi non aveva mai visto niente di simile in tutta la sua vita e, a dirla tutta, si sentiva un po' a disagio.

"Di sicuro hanno buon gusto e sanno come comportarsi con le persone ricche e importanti… Una persona normale come me si sentirebbe fuori luogo."

Nella sala si trovavano già una ventina di ragazze, tutte in uniforme blu, che parlottavano e ridevano tra loro. Probabilmente erano studentesse del secondo o, addirittura, del terzo anno.

La ragazza rimase ferma sulla porta per qualche secondo, ad osservarle, poi decise di mettersi in un angolo della sala e aspettare l'inizio della festa, senza dare troppo nell'occhio. Purtroppo, i suoi piani furono scombussolati proprio dalla sua divisa, decisamente appariscente e quasi fuori luogo. Infatti, come fece qualche passo all'interno della stanza, sentì gli sguardi delle altre ragazze puntati su di lei. Yomi fece finta di niente e continuò imperterrita nel suo piano originale. Passando a pochi metri di distanza da loro, le sentì bisbigliare e persino ridere.

-Ma dai... Allora, quello che ha detto Noriko è vero!

-Una studentessa del dormitorio Slifer... Mi chiedo cosa ci sia venuta a fare qui...

-Che vergogna! Se fossi in lei non mi farei vedere nemmeno in giro...

-Piuttosto, siamo noi a doverci vergognare! Pensate alla figura che facciamo nei confronti dei ragazzi! Siamo in minoranza, non possiamo permetterci di essere anche delle pessime duellanti!

-In effetti è vero... Il dormitorio femminile ci perderà la faccia, se questa qui rimane.

"Complimenti Yomi! Sei riuscita a farti odiare dopo nemmeno tre ore che sei arrivata. Credo che questo sia un record mondiale!" pensò con sarcasmo, cercando di ignorare i brusii, che di certo sarebbero aumentati, non appena fossero arrivate le altre studentesse del dormitorio.

"A questo punto, credo che sia stata una pessima idea venire qui... Mi sarei dovuta opporre a qualsiasi costo. Però, a pensarci bene, non avevo altre scelte. Gli ordini del signor "iosonoilpadronedelmondo" sono indiscutibili! Anche se mi fossi opposta, non sarebbe cambiato niente. Perlomeno, posso essere utile a mio fratello, quando entrerà anche lui in Accademia…"

La stanza si riempì molto velocemente. Le ragazze presenti erano circa una cinquantina, forse meno, tutte vestite con la divisa blu. Come Yomi si aspettava, i brusii non diminuirono, anzi si fecero più forti e con loro, aumentarono anche le risatine di scherno delle più giovani e gli sguardi gelidi delle ragazze del terzo anno. La giovane, suo malgrado, era al centro dell'attenzione generale.

I bisbiglii terminarono bruscamente non appena entrò una donna, di circa venticinque anni, con un abito rosa pastello e una giacca simile alla divisa femminile del dormitorio blu. Era la stessa donna che si trovava sulla banchina al suo arrivo qualche ora prima e Yomi ipotizzò che si trattasse della professoressa responsabile del dormitorio. E così, infatti, era.

-Bentornate e benvenute! Sono la professoressa Fonda Fontaine e sono la responsabile del dormitorio femminile e dell'infermeria. Se avete qualche problema, di qualsiasi genere, non esitate a parlarmene. Sono qui per aiutarvi in qualsiasi modo e per qualsiasi cosa. Inoltre, vorrei auguravi di trascorrere un felice anno, ricco di emozioni. Per le matricole, auguro di ambientarsi presto alla vita dell'Accademia e di fare nuove e preziose amicizie. Alle ragazze del terzo anno raccomando, invece, di studiare e di impegnarsi a fondo, visto che quest'anno vi diplomerete. Tuttavia, spero che trascorriate questo vostro ultimo anno in modo piacevole! A voi del secondo anno, auguro un periodo ricco di nuove esperienze. Mi raccomando, conto su di voi per prendervi cura delle ragazze più giovani. E non tralasciate lo studio, solo perché siete a metà strada! Ricordate di sostenervi sempre, perché l'amicizia è molto importante, anche per una duellante. E adesso, lascio brevemente la parola alla rappresentante.-disse la donna con un sorriso gioviale, lasciando il posto a una ragazza con gli occhiali e i capelli neri, corti fino alla nuca.

La studentessa, dopo essersi schiarita la voce, disse:

-Benvenute all'Accademia del Duellante! Spero che possiate trascorrere una bella esperienza in questi tre anni che passerete qui. Sappiate che come dormitorio femminile abbiamo il dover di dare sempre il massimo, sia nei duelli, sia nello studio. Noi ragazze siamo la minoranza in questo istituto ed è per questo che dobbiamo impegnarci tutte, per fare in modo che il buon nome del dormitorio femminile non ne risenta. Dobbiamo farci rispettare dai ragazzi e l'unico modo è diventare delle ottime duellanti. Sappiate che le fannullone non saranno tollerate. E spero che chi pensava di venire qui solo per perdere tempo, si ricreda!-la ragazza si voltò verso Yomi con uno sguardo freddo come il ghiaccio. La Slifer sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Era chiaro che quel discorso era riferito soprattutto a lei. Era l'unica del dormitorio rosso. L'accoglienza di poco fa delle ragazze e le parole della rappresentante dimostravano che non era proprio la benvenuta in quel dormitorio.

Dopo aver detto ciò, la rappresentante fece cenno di dare inizio alla festa e le presenti si diressero verso i tavoli del buffet per cenare.

Nonostante la fredda accoglienza, la serata trascorse tranquilla. Verso le dieci la sala iniziò a svuotarsi. Le ragazze del primo anno, stanche per il lungo viaggio, si diressero nelle proprie stanze per riposare; quelle più grandi si diressero nella sala ricreativa per continuare a chiacchierare senza disturbare.

Yomi stava per lasciare la stanza, quando si sentì tirare ad un braccio. Si voltò parecchio irritata e si trovò faccia a faccia con la professoressa Fontaine.

-Professoressa!

-Yomi, posso parlarti un attimo?

La ragazza la guardò un po' confusa. Come faceva a sapere come si chiamava se si erano appena viste?

-Ok...

-Se hai qualche problema, sentiti libera di parlarmene. So che può essere difficile per te ambientarti qui, dato che sei una Slifer, e so che le ragazze possono essere terrificanti quando ci si mettono. Ma non devi arrenderti! Sono a tua disposizione per qualsiasi cosa. Soprattutto, considerando che il tuo è un caso un po' particolare.

-Lei è a conoscenza di quella cosa?

-Certo! Tutti i docenti sono stati informati della tua situazione, soprattutto io visto che fai parte di questo dormitorio.

-Non lo sapevo...

-Non ti devi preoccupare…

-In realtà, la cosa non mi preoccupa molto...

-Ah, giusto! Domani mattina, prima delle lezioni, dovresti presentarti nell'ufficio del cancelliere.

-Dal cancelliere? Perché?

-Non saprei. Mi ha solo detto di riferirtelo. Adesso è meglio se vai a riposarti... Deve essere stata una giornata faticosa!

-D'accordo... Allora, buonanotte professoressa.

-Buonanotte!-rispose la donna con un largo sorriso.

Yomi fece un breve inchino e uscì dalla sala da pranzo, dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. Entrando, però, trovò una brutta sorpresa ad aspettarla. La porta era stata aperta e la stanza era stata messa letteralmente sottosopra. La sua valigia era sfatta e le sue cose erano stese sul pavimento. Il suo deck era sparso per tutta la stanza e i suoi oggetti erano stati lanciati per terra. Il suo specchio era stato rotto e una delle sue magliette era stata addirittura tagliata con le forbici.

La ragazza sospirò annoiata. Era veramente una scocciatura; adesso doveva pure perdere tempo per rimettere tutto in ordine.

Raccattò velocemente i suoi vestiti e li mise alla rinfusa nell'armadio. Poi raccolse quelle poche cose che si era portata appresso e le appoggiò sulla scrivania. Raccolse anche i frammenti dello specchio e li gettò nel cestino, insieme a ciò che era rimasto integro dell'oggetto. Poi iniziò a raccogliere tutte le sue carte, controllando bene che non ne avessero persa o presa qualcuna. Le contò più volte, per essere sicura che ci fossero tutte. Poi, dopo averle rimesse nel porta-deck e aver controllato di aver sistemato tutto il disordine, si buttò sul letto, addormentandosi di colpo.


	2. Capitolo 2- Il primo amico

Capitolo 2- "_Il primo amico_"

Erano quasi le otto in punto e Yomi si trovava davanti all'ufficio del cancelliere.

-Cancelliere, sono Yomi Yuki. Posso entrare?-chiese la ragazza, bussando delicatamente alla porta.

-Ah, Yomi, prego entra pure!-le rispose Sheppard dall'interno della stanza.

La ragazza entrò nella stanza e si mise proprio di fronte all'uomo. Dentro non c'era nessuno oltre a loro due.

-Immagino che ti starai chiedendo il motivo per cui ti ho fatta venire... Innanzitutto volevo sapere come ti trovavi.

-Bene. E non c'è bisogno che si preoccupi...

-Immaginavo che avresti risposto una cosa del genere… Comunque, volevo chiedertelo lo stesso. Come ben sai, questa è una buona scuola, anzi la migliore di tutto il mondo, ma…

-"Ma"?

L'uomo si alzò dalla poltrona e si affacciò pensieroso alla finestra che aveva alle spalle. Poi, voltandosi verso la Slifer, continuò:

-Bè, credo che tu l'abbia già notato. Gli Slifer non sono molto ben visti, né dagli studenti, né da alcuni professori. Come Cancelliere ho sempre cercato di migliorare la situazione, abbassando il punteggio-soglia per l'accesso, ma credo di aver solo peggiorato la situazione. Ci sono molti studenti che prendono di mira alcuni ragazzi del dormitorio rosso e, talvolta, sono appoggiati anche dagli insegnanti.

-Con tutto il rispetto, Cancelliere, ma la cosa non mi interessa…

-Davvero? Bè, volevo solo metterti in guardia. Alcuni studenti non fanno tanta differenza tra ragazzi e ragazze. Potrebbero prenderti di mira anche se sei una ragazza, dato che sei una Slifer. Nel caso in cui accadesse, però, preferirei che non causassi troppi guai. Sai a cosa mi riferisco…

-Certo…

-Inoltre, cerca di non causare problemi, nemmeno alle altre ragazze più grandi. Il dormitorio femminile è sempre stato molto orgoglioso delle sue studentesse, tutte ottime duellanti, e adesso, per il fatto che è stata ammessa una Slifer, le ragazze del terzo anno potrebbero reagire male...

-Non si preoccupi, come le ho già detto, sono in grado di cavarmela.

-Non lo metto in dubbio, ma ti ripeto: vorrei che non creassi troppi problemi. Se tu dovessi cacciarti nei guai, nemmeno il proprietario potrebbe farti rimanere. Cerca di capire anche la nostra posizione. Dobbiamo essere imparziali nei confronti degli studenti. Non possiamo chiudere un occhio solo perché la tua situazione è diversa…

-Allora non avreste dovuto farmi entrare qui.-ribattè irritata la giovane.

-È stata una sua decisione, lo sai bene. Abbiamo dovuto fare uno strappo alle regole e dovremmo farlo anche in futuro, ma, dato che si tratta di una sua decisione, io non posso obiettare.

-Posso immaginare... È uno che ottiene sempre ciò che vuole.-commentò l'altra.

-Probabilmente… Però, dovresti provare ad essere un po' più ottimista, vista la situazione in cui ti trovi. Dato che ormai sei qui, potresti provare ad impegnarti seriamente e a divertirti. In fondo, la vita in Accademia può anche essere divertente.

-…

-A proposito, mi ha appena comunicato che oggi verrà qui, ma non mi ha spiegato il motivo. Ha detto anche che con lui ci sarà il signor Pegasus.

-Viene qui? Insieme a Pegasus?-chiese sorpresa Yomi.

-Si, ma non so il perché... Comunque, Yomi, tornando al motivo per cui ti ho fatta venire, volevo dirti anche che ho comunicato la tua situazione a tutti i docenti. Per qualsiasi problema, puoi parlarne con me o con i professori. La signorina Fontaine, in particolar modo, si è resa disponibile per qualsiasi cosa. Se hai dei problemi, di qualsiasi genere, sentiti libera di parlarne. Per quanto riguarda la tua... ehm…"altra condizione"…dovrai sottoporti periodicamente ad alcuni esami del sangue. Non è niente di impegnativo e in questo modo possiamo tenere sottocontrollo la situazione. Sarebbe un problema, se ci sfuggisse di mano e tu fossi costretta a ritornare in ospedale… Fra qualche mese, dovrai fare un altro controllo. Ma quando sarà il momento, ci penserà la signorina Fontaine. Nel frattempo, i medici mi hanno detto che devi fare il minor numero possibile di sforzi, almeno finchè non ti sei ristabilita del tutto. Pensano che ci vorranno circa tre o quattro mesi, perciò per questo periodo sei esonerata dal fare educazione fisica. Ho già avvertito Fontaine, quindi non ti preoccupare. Bè, credo di averti detto tutto, quindi puoi benissimo andare in classe.

-Con permesso...-disse la ragazza. Dopo aver fatto un leggero inchino, uscì dalla porta, dirigendosi verso la sua classe.

"Quei due hanno davvero intenzione di venire qui?! Chissà cos'hanno in mente... Non è da loro comportarsi così, soprattutto se si considera il fatto che non si sopportano nemmeno... Basta vedere cos'è successo l'altra volta!"

Yomi era pensierosa. Non riusciva a capira cosa spingesse quei due individui a venire fin sull'isola dell'Accademia.

"Ho un brutto presentimento…"

La ragazza era così concentrata sui suoi pensieri, da non accorgersi cosa le stesse succedendo intorno.

-Ehi tu, Slifer!-esclamò, con tono di disprezzo, un ragazzo con la divisa blu alle sue spalle, afferrandola per un braccio.-Si può sapere dove hai la testa?! Avanti, chiedimi subito scusa!

La giovane si voltò verso l'altro, irritata per il modo in cui la stava trattando.

-Ma cosa stai dicendo?! Perchè mai dovrei farlo?!

-Mi hai urtato il braccio quando sei passata e mi hai fatto cadere le carte di mano. Erano carte molto rare e costose. Pretendo delle scuse o dovrai risarcirmi!-rispose l'altro indicando una decina di carte che si trovavano in terra. Insieme al ragazzo, c'erano altri tre Obelisk, che sghignazzavano tra loro, continuando a guardare dall'alto in basso la Slifer.

-Ma davvero? Peccato che la cosa non mi interessi... Io non ti ho nemmeno sfiorato e se hai le mani di burro non è certo colpa-

Il ragazzo la interruppe, afferrandola per il colletto della divisa, e avvicinò il suo viso a quello della giovane, con fare minaccioso. A quanto pare, non aveva gradito il sarcasmo della Slifer.

-Pensi di poter fare come ti pare solo perchè sei una ragazza! Vedi, a me non frega niente se sei una femmina o un maschio. Per me, sei solo una stupida Slifer, una stupida buona a nulla! La gente del tuo dormitorio non sarebbe nemmeno qui, se non fosse per Sheppard… Perciò abbassa la cresta, se non vuoi cacciarti nei guai! Potrei sfidarti a duello e umiliarti, ma dato che sono un gentiluomo, non mi va di prendermela con una ragazza per così poco. Se mi chiedi scusa, possiamo chiudere la faccenda qui. O, se preferisci, possiamo risolvere la questione in un altro modo...

L'Obelisk iniziò a sorridere beffardo. Yomi capì al volo a cosa alludesse e, per tutta risposta, diede un calcio nello stinco dell'altro, facendolo gemere e liberandosi dalla sua presa.

-Mettimi le mani addosso di nuovo e la prossima volta non te la caverai con un calcio negli stinchi! Hai capito, schifoso maniaco?!

Detto questo, la ragazza girò i tacchi e fece per continuare per la sua strada, come se l'incontro con il ragazzo non fosse mai successo, quando davanti a lei si pararono gli altri tre Obelisk. Erano grandi e grossi il doppio della ragazza e non sembrava che avessero digerito molto la reazione di Yomi.

-Vai da qualche parte Slifer?

-In effetti vorrei andare in classe, ma dei grossi scimmioni non mi fanno passare...-rispose pacata la matricola.

-Pensi davvero che ti lasceremo andare tanto facilmente?!

-Già! Hai colpito Hasegawa, perciò te la faremo pagare cara! Rimpiangerai il giorno in cui sei venuta in questa Accademia…

-Volete picchiarmi? Accomodatevi pure! Non ho alcuna intenzione di tirarmi indietro… Ma dovreste sapere che, in tal caso, verrete espulsi anche voi, oltre a me! Non so quanto vi convenga… Dubito fortemente che degli stupidi gorilla come voi riusciranno ad essere ammessi di nuovo! Anzi, a dire la verità, mi sto chiedendo come abbiate fatto! Scommetto che è stato paparino…

-Maledetta! Come ti permetti! Anche se sei una ragazza, sei solo una Slifer. Non pensare di farla franca dopo che ci hai offeso!

-Offeso?! State scherzando; io non ho offeso nessuno. Ho semplicemente detto le cose come stanno! Non ho molta voglia di discutere con voi, perciò fatemi passare!

-Quanta fretta che hai! Perché non resti un altro po', così possiamo risolvere tranquillamente la questione. Magari in un luogo un po' più appartato…-disse il primo studente che l'aveva aggredita, dopo essersi ripreso dal calcio della giovane.

-Povero scemo! Cosa ti fa credere che ti seguirò?!-rispose Yomi, voltandosi verso l'Obelisk.

-Forse non hai capito che io ottengo sempre quello che voglio. Ti sfido a duello! Se vinci ti lasciamo in pace, ma se perdi dovrai fare tutto ciò che voglio. Qualsiasi cosa e senza discutere! Allora, ci stai?-le propose l'altro.

-Neanche per sogno! Non ho tempo da perdere, sfidando un idiota a duello.-rispose Yomi, cercando di passare oltre al gruppo di Obelisk. Non ci riuscì. Il ragazzo che aveva proposto il duello la spinse per terra, senza troppi convenevoli.

-Che bastardi! Avete osato spingermi per terra… Adesso sono veramente arrabbiata…-mormorò la giovane, cercando di alzarsi.

Gli altri tre Obelisk la spinsero di nuovo in terra.

-Lasciatemi stare!-protestò la Slifer.

-Neanche per idea, bellezza!-rispose il ragazzo di prima, afferrandola per un polso.-Adesso dovrai-

-Ehi, voi! Si può sapere cosa state facendo?! Vi sembra il modo di trattare una ragazza?!-un altro giovane, questa volta con la divisa bianca, si fece strada tra il gruppo di Obelisk. Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, di un colore strano, particolare, tendente a un verde smorto alla radice, ma che si accendeva verso le punte. Anche gli occhi erano particolari, viola scuro, come alcune varietà di quarzo. Il nuovo arrivato costrinse il ragazzo del duello a lasciare il polso di Yomi e, parandosi di fronte alla ragazza, esclamò, rivolto al gruppo di Obelisk:

-Non vi vergognate ad andare in giro ad attaccare briga con le matricole?! Soprattutto con una ragazza! Vi sembra il modo di trattare le donne?!

Gli Obelisk erano già pronti a ribattere e a prendersela anche con l'ultimo arrivato, quando un'altra voce proruppe nell'aria.

-Fujiwara ha ragione... Ragazzi, dovete sempre essere gentili con una signorina, anche se è del dormitorio rosso.

Era una voce calda e profonda; sembrava la voce di un angelo da quanto era soave.

-Makoto…-disse il primo ragazzo che aveva attaccato briga, abbassando gli occhi dispiaciuto, di fronte al padrone della voce misteriosa.

Un ragazzo, anch'esso con la divisa bianca, comparve alle spalle della ragazza. Aveva i capelli corti, mossi e scalati, biondi come l'oro. Gli occhi erano color ghiaccio e continuavano a fissare Yomi. Continuò a fare la predica ai quattro Obelisk e, poi, voltandosi verso la studentessa, sorrise, scusandosi per il modo in cui i suoi amici l'avevano trattata.

-Sono imperdonabili!-disse soavemente.

-Ma davvero?!-commentò sarcastica la Slifer.

-Però, signorina, la colpa è anche sua. Sono sicuro che non avevano alcuna intenzione di farle del male… Sono solo un po' rozzi e impacciati con le ragazze, tutto qui!-continuò l'altro, continuando a sorridere.

-Certo, posso immaginare!

Il ragazzo di nome Makoto, poi, voltandosi verso l'altro giovane dalla divisa bianca, disse:

-Comunque, Fujiwara, non c'era assolutamente bisogno che tu intervenissi. Sono benissimo in grado di gestire i miei ragazzi…

-Se tu fossi davvero in grado di gestirli, allora non dovrebbero più prendersela con gli Slifer, no?-rispose il ragazzo dai capelli verdi.

-Non capisco a cosa tu ti stia riferendo…-commentò l'altro.

-Non fare finta di niente, Makoto!

-Scusami, ma non capisco davvero a cosa ti riferisci… -poi, rivolgendosi di nuovo verso Yomi, disse:

-Signorina, la prossima volta cerchi di stare più attenta a dove cammina…

-Ma vai al diavolo!-esclamò la Slifer, interrompendo le futili scuse dell'altro.

L'Obelisk sorrise di fronte alla reazione della giovane. Poi, si rivolse ai suoi compagni e disse:

-Avanti ragazzi, andiamocene!

Il gruppo di Obelisk girò i tacchi e se ne andò.

-Stai bene?

Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi, che era corso in suo aiuto, le tese la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Yomi lo ignorò e si alzò da sola.

-Non c'era bisogno di intervenire. Me la sarei cavata anche da sola...

-Ne sei sicura? Queli erano in quattro... Ed erano grossi.

-Io sono molto più forte di quello che sembra.

-Se lo dici tu, ci credo… Comunque, sarei intervenuto lo stesso, anche se non eri nei guai. Non mi piace il modo in cui trattano gli Slifer. E soprattutto, non potevo restarmene a guardare mentre aggredivano una ragazza. A proposito, il mio nome è Yusuke Fujiwara, piacere di conoscerti!-disse il ragazzo, tendendogli di nuovo la mano.

-Tu non sei del primo anno, vero?-chiese Yomi, ignorando di nuovo la mano tesa.

-No, sono del secondo anno. Tu, invece, sei la matricola di cui parlano tutti!

-Cosa?!

-Sai, questa è la prima volta che una ragazza entra nel dormitorio Slifer. Le altre studentesse sono tutte delle Obelisk blu. Comunque, non è poi così male essere degli Slifer, se si esclude il fatto che vengono sempre presi di mira dai bulli e dal dottor Crowler. Però, sono molto uniti tra loro e questa è una bella cosa. Si supportano l'un l'altro, proprio perché vengono sempre presi di mira. Gli Obelisk, invece... Diciamo che è raro trovare dei veri amici tra gli Obelisk. Nella maggior parte dei casi, sono solo dei bulli, circondati da scimmioni sciocchi e incapaci, diventati Obelisk solo perché i genitori sono ricchi e influenti. Però non sono tutti così!

-...

-Comunque, sei sicura che vada tutto bene? Sei parecchio taciturna…

-Senti, grazie per prima ma non ce ne era assolutamente bisogno! Ed è meglio per te se non ti fai rivedere dalla sottoscritta!

Detto questo, Yomi accelerò il passo, lasciando indietro il ragazzo con la divisa bianca.

-Aspetta! Almeno dimmi come ti chiami!-le urlò da dietro il giovane.

Yomi lo ignorò. Non aveva voglia di parlare con qualcuno, tantomeno fare amicizia. Era già tanto averlo ringraziato.

"Accidenti, che rompiscatole… Non stava zitto un attimo… Sembrava una macchinetta!" pensò la ragazza irritata, mentre si dirigeva nella sua aula.

Come la giovane entrò in classe, si voltarono tutti a guardarla. Guardò l'orologio che aveva al polso. Non era in ritardo, quindi non capiva cosa avessero da guardare. Nonostante ciò, decise di ignorarli. Non le piaceva minimamente essere al centro dell'attenzione; le dava fastidio che la guardassero, ma se li ignorava, probabilmente avrebbero smesso. Come si mise a sedere in una delle ultime file, gli studenti che la stavano fissando, si voltarono immediatamente. Dopo pochi minuti suonò la campanella ed entrò il professore. Era l'uomo che, il giorno prima al molo, aveva in braccio un gatto. Ed anche questa volta era entrato portando in collo il grosso felino.

-Salve ragazzi! Sono il professor Banner e questo micione è Faraone. Dato che questa è la nostra prima lezione, mi limiterò a sottoporvi ad un piccolo test attitudinale. Chiaramente, il voto varrà ai fini didattici, quindi impegnatevi!-esclamò l'uomo con tutta l'allegria di questo mondo. Sembrava che l'idea di torturare gli studenti con un compito a sopresa lo divertisse molto.

Nell'aula si diffuse un brusio sommesso. Gli studenti più coraggiosi cercarono di protestare apertamente la decisione dell'insegnante. Secondo loro, non era giusto che facessero un compito, subito il primo giorno! Del resto, avevano già fatto il test per entrare in Accademia e non aveva senso ripeterlo.

-Avete perfettamente ragione, ma questo test è diverso.

-Ma professore..

-Niente ma! Il test si fa, punto e basta! Non voglio sentire lamentele! Ah, quasi dimenticavo, al termine delle lezioni dovete presentarvi tutti in aula magna. Oggi ci saranno degli ospiti importanti, perciò le lezioni dalla seconda ora in poi sono state sospese. Ed adesso distribuisco le fotocopie del test. Avete 45 minuti, cercate di non perdere tempo!

L'uomo estrasse un plico dalla borsa che aveva portato con sé e consegnò i fogli alla classe. Poi, scrisse sulla lavagna l'ora della consegna e si accomodò sulla sedia, tenendo il gatto sulle ginocchia.

Yomi lesse velocemente le domande. Erano in tutto venti, di difficoltà crescente, ma, tuttavia, molto semplici per lei. Decise comunque di prendersela comoda e, dopo circa un quarto d'ora, posò la penna sul banco, stiracchiandosi le braccia.

"Che test idiota! Non può aver pensato realmente di metterci in difficoltà con un test simile!" pensò la ragazza dopo aver posato la penna sul foglio. "Adesso che faccio? Se consegno, gli altri penseranno o che sono completamente stupida o che voglio vantarmi di essere più intelligente di loro. Forse, sarebbe meglio se aspettassi che abbia finito qualcun'altro..."

-Yomi, hai finito?-chiese una voce accanto a lei.

La ragazza saltò dalla sedia per lo spavento. Non si aspettava di trovare il volto del professore così vicino al suo. Era talmente sovrappensiero che non si era resa conto che Banner si era avvicinato.

-Bè...ecco...dovrei ricontrollarlo...

-Oh, non ce n'è motivo! Se hai finito, puoi benissimo consegnare. Un duellante deve essere sempre sicuro al 100% delle scelte che fa, giuste o sbagliate che siano. Non puoi permetterti di avere dubbi! Hai risposto a tutti i quesiti, perciò per me hai finito.

-Cosa?! No, aspetti... Non posso ricontrollarlo?-protestò la Slifer.

-Te lo ripeto: devi essere sempre certa di cosa fai o dici! Quindi, questo lo prendo io.-disse l'uomo, prendendo il foglio del test.-E dato che hai consegnato, sei libera di uscire.

Era successo tutto così velocemente che Yomi non ebbe nè il tempo, né il modo di ribattere. Il professore le aveva praticamente strappato il foglio di mano e l'aveva buttata fuori dall'aula.

-Non è un grosso problema dato che ho risposto giusto, ma non poteva lasciarmelo almeno per un po'? Almeno avrei evitato di attirare altra attenzione. Uffa, chissà cosa gli è preso...-disse la ragazza tra sé e sé, mentre camminava senza meta nel corridoio, ancora irritata per il comportamento dell'uomo.

"Adesso che faccio?! C'è ancora un sacco di tempo, prima della fine della lezione... Potrei andare sul tetto... Scommetto che non c'è nessuno!" pensò, imboccando il corridoio che portava alle scale che conducevano al tetto.

Non appena uscì all'aperto, fu inondata da un raggio di sole. La giornata era praticamente perfetta! Non c'era nemmeno una nuvola e una leggera brezza manteneva una temperatura gradevole. Respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria di mare e si stiracchiò un po'. Vedere il cielo la metteva sempre di buon umore, sia che ci fosse il sole, sia che fosse una brutta giornata. Le piaceva alzare gli occhi e perdersi un po' in quella distesa infinita.

Era così assorta nei suoi pensieri che, in un primo momento, non si era resa conto che non era sola. Dalla parte opposta del terrazzo c'era un ragazzo con la divisa bianca, voltato di schiena. Yomi era certa di averlo già visto da qualche parte e, dopo pochi secondi, finalmente lo riconobbe. Era lo stesso ragazzo che l'aveva aiutata poco prima con quei bulli.

"Come si chiama? Yusuke qualcosa... Yusuke Fujiwara, se non sbaglio…" riflettè la Slifer, continuando a fissarlo. Le sembrava che parlasse con qualcuno, sebbene sul tetto non ci fosse nessun'altro. Incuriosita dalla cosa, la Slifer decise di avvicinarsi ulteriormente.

-Secondo me ti sbagli... No, ti dico che è una brava ragazza... Forse è solo un po' cocciuta e scorbutica... Tu dici? Anche secondo me è un tipo interessante, peccato che non mi abbia detto nemmeno come si chiama... Ti stai preoccupando troppo, se avesse voluto picchiarmi l'avrebbe fatto. E poi, perché mai dovrebbe farlo?

Era ormai a meno di due metri da lui, quando questi si voltò di scatto, come se qualcuno lo avesse avvertito della presenza della giovane.

-Ehm... Ciao...-balbettò il ragazzo, rosso in volto per la vergogna.

-Sei un tipo davvero strano…-commentò la Slifer.

-Non è vero!

-Stavi parlando da solo…-sottolineò la ragazza.

-Ecco… In realtà… Non è una cosa facile da spiegare...

-Le persone normali potrebbero pensare che sei pazzo, sai?

-…

-Comunque la cosa non mi riguarda.

Detto questo la Slifer, si voltò per tornare di nuovo verso le scalette e rientrare nella struttura.

"Sarei rimasta un altro po', se non ci fosse stato questo tizio…" pensò, mentre ritornava sui suoi passi.

-Aspetta, non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami.-la chiamò l'altro.

Yomi si fermò, incerta se rispondergli o meno.

-Se non mi dici il tuo nome, non so come chiamarti...

-Puoi non chiamarmi...

-Non sarebbe molto educato...

-Yomi Yuki...-rispose, infine.

-Yomi… E' proprio un bel nome!-commentò l'altro ad alta voce.

La Slifer si era voltata di nuovo verso il ragazzo. Non sapeva come reagire o cosa rispondere.

-Ti ricordi come mi chiamo?-le chiese l'altro.

"Ovvio che me lo ricordo! Ho una buona memoria, sai!" pensò leggermente irritata la ragazza. Non sopportava quando le altre persone mettevano in discussione le sue capacità intellettive e la sua memoria sorprendente.

-Yusuke Fujiwara…

-Sei veramente incredibile!

"Perchè si esalta così tanto?! Si è presentato nemmeno 40 minuti fa…E' ovvio che mi ricordo il suo nome!"

-Comunque, chiamami pure Yusuke.-continuò l'altro.

-...

-Come mai non sei in aula?

-Non sono affarai tuoi.-rispose secca la giovane.

-Era solo per chiacchierare un po'… Mica ti mangio!-commentò divertito il ragazzo con i capelli verdi.

"E' proprio insistente!" pensò la giovane. Poi, avvicinandosi un po' all'Obelisk, disse:

-Banner ci ha fatto fare un test; io l'ho finito e mi ha praticamente buttato fuori dall'aula.

-Quell'uomo non cambierà mai! È il suo modo di dare il benvenuto alle matricole. Però, a parte questo, è un buon professore ed è sempre pronto ad ascoltare i problemi degli studenti. In classe nostra, invece, Crowler è entrato ed è uscito immediatamente, strillando che doveva prepararsi per l'arrivo di qualcuno e che non avrebbe fatto la lezione di oggi. Però, non ho ben capito chi deve arrivare. Deve essere di sicuro qualcuno molto importante, altrimenti non avrebbe mai saltato una lezione, nemmeno se dovesse finire il mondo. È un tipo insopportabile, specie per come tratta il dormitorio rosso, ma, in fondo, è comunque un buon professore. Basta non entrare nella sua lista nera! Sai, è l'elenco di tutti gli studenti che ha preso in antipatia. Sono quasi tutti Slifer. Però, tu sei una ragazza, perciò non dovrebbe prenderti di mira. Di solito, ha un debole per le ragazze. Però, non sopporta chi non sa duellare! È per questo che odia gli Slifer!

-Ad essre sincera, la cosa non mi interessa molto…-commentò Yomi.

-Cavoli, sei proprio imbassibile!-esclamò il ragazzo sorridendo.

"Che strano… Sorride, nonostante stia cercando di ignorarlo in tutti i modi..."

-A proposito, ti sei ambientata? Hai già fatto amicizia con qualcuno?-chiese l'altro, continuando a sorridere.

-Non sono affari tuoi!-rispose irritata la studentessa del dormitorio rosso.

-Era solo curiosità…

-Comunque non sono affari tuoi!

I due rimasero qualche minuto in silenzio.

-Tu…non hai ancora fatto amicizia con nessuno, giusto?-continuò l'altro, dopo un po'.

-Ti ripeto che non sono affari tuoi!

Yomi si stava arrabbiando. Non sopportava più l'insistenza dell'altro studente, soprattutto perché sapeva bene che il ragazzo aveva ragione.

-Ma fuori da qui ne hai, no?-insistette l'Obelisk.

-No! E non mi interessa averne. Adesso sparisci! Non ti sopporto più…-esclamò la giovane, sempre più furiosa.

-Scusa…

Il ragazzo, però, non si mosse. Rimase appoggiato alla ringhiera del tetto, continuando a guardare verso il basso. Yomi, invece, si era appoggiata a circa un metro da lui e continuava a guardare verso il cielo, lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata di sfuggita al giovane.

-Però gli amici sono importanti... Non hai paura di rimanere sola? Io, al tuo posto, sarei molto spaventato...-disse Yusuke dopo un po'.

"Perché insiste?! Gli ho già detto che non sono affari suoi!" pensò, sempre più irritata, la Slifer.

-Sai, per me gli amici sono molto importanti! Credo che sia per il fatto che ho perso entrambi i genitori quando ero molto piccolo... Da quel momento, ho paura di rimanere di nuovo solo e perciò, non faccio altro che cercare persone con cui stringere un legame forte e speciale. Sono così terrorizzato dal ritrovarmi di nuovo solo, che per me l'amicizia viene prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ed è per questo che non riesco a capire come tu faccia a vivere da sola…

-…

-Io non ho proprio speranze di diventare tuo amico?-chiese l'altro con un filo di voce.-Sento di poter stringere un legame molto forte con te! Ho la sensazione che il nostro incontro sia voluto dal destino. Inoltre, non ti credo quando dici che sei contenta di essere sola! E non posso accettare il fatto che tu ti stia isolando. E' una cosa che non riesco ad accettare!

-Tu non sei normale...-commentò Yomi, voltandosi verso il ragazzo. Per qualche strano motivo, non era più tanto furiosa con l'Obelisk.

-Non mi interessa! Prima o poi riuscirò a farti cambiare idea! E diventeremo amici!

"Amici?! Perché uno come lui vorrebbe essere amico di una come me? No, è assurdo! Non posso cascarci ancora! Tutte le volte è sempre la stessa storia. Poi, non appena scoprono chi sono realmente, mi tradiscono. Sono tutti uguali e anche lui farà così! Mi tradirà… Come tutti gli altri." pensò la studentessa.

-Mi dispiace, ma non voglio essere amica tua o di nessun altro...-disse Yomi.

Yusuke sorrise quasi divertito.

-Mi dispiace, ma non mollo!-rispose l'altro-Ah, credo che sia ora di andare... Fra poco dovrebbe suonare la prima campanella.-disse il ragazzo controllando l'ora sul suo orologio da polso e avviandosi verso le scale. Poi, si girò verso la ragazza, che era rimasta appoggiata al parapetto e urlò:

-Yomi sbrigati, altrimenti arriveremo in ritardo!

"Perché è così cocciuto?! Perché non capisce che non voglio essere sua amica?! Non voglio essere amica di nessuno! Anche se l'ho promesso a mio fratello… Non voglio provare di nuovo quella sensazione. Perciò… Ma perché insiste tanto?! Perché non mi manda a quel paese e se ne va come tutti gli altri?!" riflettè la ragazza, mentre scendeva le scale in compagnia del giovane Obelisk. Aveva provato a scollarselo di dosso in tutti i modi possibili, ma senza riuscirci.

Yusuke, intanto, continuava a parlare, certo che la ragazza lo stesse ascoltando.

"Non capisco… Perché non riesco a liberarmi di lui come faccio con tutti gli altri? E perché mi fa quasi piacere che sia con me? Forse è perché mi ha aiutata prima... Forse, inconsciamente, voglio ringraziarlo! O forse perchè è un po' come me... Però, non capisco come abbia fatto a finire in questa situazione, con questo tizio che non ha intenzione di lasciarmi stare... Chissà cosa mi sta succedendo... Forse sarei dovuta essere un po' più cattiva. Magari se avessi detto qualcosa di veramente cattivo… Però non se lo sarebbe meritato, poverino! Eh? Perché mi sto dispiacendo per lui? Perché sto provando un sentimento simile per un perfetto sconosciuto? Accidenti, non ci capisco più nulla..."

-Yomi? Mi stavi ascoltando?

-No! E non mi interessa per niente! Senti, te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta, lasciami stare!

-Ma...-provò a ribattere l'Obelisk.

-Vattene!

Yusuke rimase immobile a guardarla perplesso. Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa le fosse preso all'improvviso.

"Ecco, speriamo che questa volta rinunci per davvero! Però… Non capisco perché mi dispiaccia averlo trattato in quel modo. Andiamo Yomi, non è colpa tua! E' quel ragazzo che è troppo insistente! Non è colpa mia… Se l'è cercata!" pensò la ragazza, mentre accelerava il passo, lasciando indietro il giovane, che continuava a chiedersi cosa avesse detto di male alla Slifer.

Dopo qualche minuto, la ragazza si voltò per vedere se la stava ancora seguendo.

"Non c'è... A quanto pare ha rinunciato. Era ora che si arrendesse…"pensò Yomi, riprendendo a camminare."Però… Non capisco, perché ho una fitta al cuore? E perché continua a dispiacermi?!"


End file.
